Chaînes
by Nodoka997
Summary: [CONCOURS OCÉAN] Camie avait toujours eu l'impression d'être enchaînée à l'océan. L'océan pourtant vaste, si vaste, mais qui l'empêchait d'aller sur la terre ferme, qui faisait disparaître ses larmes alors même qu'elles coulaient, la rendant si petite et insignifiante. Il y avait toujours, toujours eu ces chaînes.


Et voilà ma contribution pour le concours océan !

Bon, on était censé privilégier l'originalité, mais c'est pas du tout original en fait T^T

Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Camie avait toujours eu l'impression d'être enchaînée à l'océan.<p>

_« Maman »_,avait-elle dit un jour, alors qu'elle était toute petite, si petite, _« pourquoi je ne peux pas aller là-bas ? »_

La concernée, regardant d'un œil distrait le manège que l'enfant désignait, l'avait regardé d'un air un peu triste avant de lui tapoter affectueusement la tête. Elle n'avait pas répondu.

La petite Camie n'avait pas compris.

Ce n'était que plus tard, alors qu'elle s'amusait avec les poissons tranquillement, qu'elle avait compris. _« Tes parents sont morts. »_. Et on l'avait laissé là, secouée de gros sanglots alors que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux pour se fondre dans l'eau qui l'entourait, les faisant disparaître alors même qu'elles étaient produites. Ses parents étaient allés sur la terre ferme et des humains les avaient assassinés, effrayés par leur apparence. Elle ne se souvenait plus de l'âge qu'elle avait. Elle avait juste cette vague impression qu'elle était trop jeune, que ce n'était pas normal d'entendre une nouvelle pareille si petite, qu'elle aurait dû vivre encore longtemps avec eux.

Elle s'était mise à voir l'océan comme des immenses chaînes qui la retenaient. L'océan était vaste, mais ce n'était pas là qu'elle voulait être. Elle en avait assez de cette noirceur, assez des autres qui avaient tous une apparence de monstre – les humains l'appelaient monstres, n'était-ce pas véridique, après tout ? – et elle voulait partir, loin, loin, loin de cet océan.

Mais elle était une sirène. Son corps même la trahissait. Elle était la créature la plus majestueuse et la plus rapide de l'océan, mais elle ne pouvait poser un pied sur terre, ne pouvait que regarder de loin le parc d'attraction qui lui faisait tant envie.

Ce n'était qu'un petit comme les autres qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. D'autres le lui avaient affirmés en voyant son regard d'envie sur les humains, mais lui, c'était différent. Il était jeune, il ne disait pas ça pour la protéger. Il était sincère. Et il lui faisait tellement penser à elle au même âge. _« Tu es belle... »_ avait-il soufflé, sans une seule arrière-pensée, sans rien attendre en échange. Juste une constatation ébahie, avant de rire et d'ajouter : _« Tu en as de la chance, de pouvoir nager comme ça dans l'océan ! »_. Et tout à coup, l'océan s'était illuminé, les chaînes étaient devenues moins lourdes, son corps plus beau. Elle regardait toujours ce parc d'attraction, toujours ces lumières colorées, se sentait toujours enchaînée, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Camie souriait en faisant la course avec les poissons, profitant de l'instant présent, parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, parce que s'en contenter, ce n'était pas si mal, après tout.

Alors bien sûr, profiter de l'instant présent, c'était pas toujours génial, parce que chez la sirène il y avait cette équation bizarre de « profiter de l'instant présent = être une tête en l'air ». Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'elle était heureuse, heureuse, riant, s'amusant, souriant. Les chaînes étaient là, bien sûr, toujours, mais reléguées très loin dans un coin de cet esprit. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à observer le parc d'attraction que l'amertume revenait, que le désir la faisait trembler.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle y tenait tellement, à quitter cet océan. Quand on y réfléchit, il n'y absolument rien de logique là-dedans. Ses parents étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient quitté cet océan sécurisant, et elle voulait faire de même. Ne retenait-elle donc pas la leçon ? Combien de fois lorsqu'elle avait osé exprimer ses envies elle avait vu des murmures réprobateurs, voire carrément une animosité à peine dissimulée. Combien de fois elle s'était sentie seule face à ces gens qui se contentaient de leur monde protecteur sans se rendre compte que ça équivalait à une fuite en avant.

Elle avait envie de hurler qu'elle avait le droit de quitter cet océan, qu'elle était libre, libre, libre ! Mais elle savait que c'était faux. Elle savait que même si elle était la plus libre de toutes les créatures dans l'océan, elle serait mise aussitôt à terre chez les humains. Pourtant, refusant cette réalité pourtant évidente, sa tête avait inversé les valeurs. L'océan n'était qu'une vaste prison.

Puis il y avait eu Hatchan. Fascinée par cet homme-poisson qui avait vu la terre ferme, elle s'était mise à l'interroger encore et encore, avide de toutes ces différences entre les humains et eux. Au début un peu réticent puis vaincu par les yeux brillants et le sourire d'expectative de la jeune fille, le marchand de takoyaki s'était pris au jeu. Attendri par cette innocence, refusant de briser ses rêves par ce qu'il avait vécu lui-même, il s'était mis à lui raconter seulement le côté merveilleux de la terre ferme. Passant sous silence la condition dans laquelle ses semblables étaient traités, il lui avait raconté un monde rempli de lumières et de sourires, où saveurs inconnues et constructions incroyables se mélangeaient allègrement.

Camie n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'il ne disait pas tout. Mais ce qu'il disait, c'était juste tellement fantastique, tellement excitant, qu'elle avait tout écouté sans en perdre une miette. Ses chaînes, curieusement, ne s'étaient pas alourdies suite à toutes ses révélations. La présence d'Hatchan les rendaient beaucoup plus supportables, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

_« Un jour, moi aussi, j'aimerai aller sur la terre ferme... Aller là-bas, où c'est tellement lumineux. »_ lui avait-elle dit un soir de confidences, désignant avec un émerveillement d'enfant le parc d'attraction tant convoité. Hatchan ne l'en avait pas dissuadé. Il avait souri, d'un sourire un peu trop triste, peut-être, et lui avait caressé gentiment la tête, réveillant sans le savoir des souvenirs d'un temps reculé où le sourire affectueux d'une mère était en premier plan.

Camie avait vu plusieurs fois la terre ferme. Systématiquement à cause de son étourderie – mais était-ce seulement à cause de son étourderie ? N'y avait-il pas une part de de ''fait exprès'' là-dedans ? – et systématiquement l'homme-poisson décidément bien trop gentil la sauvait des griffes de ses agresseurs. Parce que systématiquement, ça se terminait mal. Pas une seule fois la sirène n'avait pu voir le monde extérieur sans être derrière des barreaux.

Alors un jour, découragée, elle avait pleuré, maudissant cet océan qui rendait ses larmes insignifiantes puisqu'elles disparaissaient aussitôt dans cette immensité d'eau. Mais cette fois, l'océan n'avait pas été le seul témoin silencieux de sa tristesse. Il y avait aussi eu Hatchi, et lui n'était pas silencieux. _« Camie, un jour, nyu, je t'emmènerai dans cet endroit qui t'émerveille tant. Je te le promets. »_. Miraculeusement ses larmes s'étaient stoppées, un sourire avait fleuri, et Hatchan l'avait regardé avec la tendresse d'un grand frère, heureux de voir son visage se transformer suite à ses mots.

Puis il y avait eu une autre étourderie, et cette fois le marchand de takoyaki n'avait pas été assez fort. Aveuglé par son désir de la protéger, le grand frère finalement presque aussi étourdi que sa petite sœur s'était fait piéger dans cet élan pour la sauver. La sirène était devenue terrifiée. L'océan était devenu tout d'un coup rassurant, parce que si Hatchan y était resté, il n'aurait pas été dans une telle situation. _C'est de ma faute_, avait-elle réalisé. C'était parce qu'elle était incapable de se contenter de cet océan pourtant si grand que Hatchi en était là. Camie était désespérée.

Et là, il y avait eu les mugiwaras. _Des humains pas comme les autres_, comprit-elle. Ils pouvaient sauver Hatchan. Ils le pouvaient vraiment. Après, elle le jurait, elle resterait bien sagement dans l'océan ! Tout plutôt que de perdre son grand frère. Étonnée, elle avait constaté que l'épéiste effrayant ne le portait pas dans son cœur, et que la rousse qui criait contre le brun souriant avait été blessée par Hatchi. _Hatchan, blesser quelqu'un ? Impossible._ Et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait été sauvé grâce à la grandeur d'âme des humains, il l'avait avoué sans hésiter, terriblement honteux.

Camie avait eu mal, l'image de son grand frère se fissurant un peu sous l'horrible vérité.

Mais là, là, les humais, Luffy surtout, Luffy qui était tellement gentil, lui avaient permis de monter enfin, enfin, dans le parc d'attraction tant rêvé. Ça avait été magique. Camie était heureuse, heureuse, et riait, et Hatchan souriait, heureux de la voir heureuse.

Puis le couperet était tombé, soudain, rendant l'océan beaucoup plus séduisant tout à coup : on voulait la vendre comme esclave. Une étourderie, _encore_. Rien qu'une nageoire, une toute petite nageoire montrée par inadvertance, et elle avait été aussitôt capturée.

Et là, elle avait soudainement compris l'inquiétude de Hatchan malgré son sourire lorsqu'il la voyait, ses gestes nerveux et son regard constamment traqué. Il savait. Il savait quels étaient les risques, mais pour Camie, il les avait occultés. Et alors, il avait essayé d'arrêter Luffy parce que tellement gentil, il ne voulait pas que quiconque soit blessé par sa faute, il voulait la protéger elle, les protéger eux, _seul_, et lui aussi, il avait été étourdi. Au moment le plus critique, il avait été aussi étourdi que Camie. Ses quatre bras avaient été tout à coup visibles. Il y avait eu un silence de mort. Puis de l'horreur, du dégoût, du mépris ; et Camie voulait crier encore et encore, Hatchan ne méritait pas tout ça, il méritait du respect et de la reconnaissance, pas tout ça, pas tout ça du tout ; mais ses cris avaient été étouffés par sa prison d'eau et de verre – l'eau, symbole de l'océan, encore, toujours – la réduisant à une impuissance furieuse et terrifiée.

Il y avait eu le coup de feu.

Les larmes de Camie, encore et toujours invisibles dans l'eau qui l'entourait.

Mais cette fois, quelqu'un d'autre les avait vu, ses larmes. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait compris, sa tristesse. Pas Hatchan, parce que Hatchan était à terre, parce que Hatchan devait certainement terriblement souffrir, mais Luffy. Et alors, il avait explosé. Camie avait pleuré lorsque malgré le bras de Hatchi qui tentait encore de l'en empêcher, il avait frappé ; pleuré lorsque le Tenryubitô avait volé dans la pièce ; pleuré lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard de Luffy, symbole vivant de sa colère face à de telles injustices.

Tout s'était bien terminé, finalement, songea-t-elle. Hatchan était guéri, elle-même n'avait rien eu de notable, mais... les mugiwaras avaient disparus. À cause d'elle. _« Pas du tout, nyu, »_ avait répliqué Hatchi lorsqu'elle le lui avait avoué les larmes aux yeux, _« ils le faisaient pour eux. »_ . La sirène savait que son ami mentait. Il suffisait de voir son regard coupable pour s'en rendre compte. Mais elle avait envie d'y croire. _« Ils reviendront. »_ affirmait-il. Et quand il disait ça, sa posture était fière et droite. Parce qu'il en était persuadé. Cela suffit à rassurer Camie.

Pour que les mugiwaras reviennent, il protégeait avec férocité le Sunny.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il la voyait un peu trop triste, il avait demandé à Duval pendant juste quelques temps de s'occuper du Sunny tout seul. Il avait pris la main de Camie. Et il l'avait emmenée dans la grande roue, encore une fois.

Mais alors, au milieu du manège, s'arrêtant tout à coup de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Hatchan, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. _« L'océan me manque. »_ réalisa-t-elle. Dansant au milieu de la cabine, riant de cette constatation soudain, elle comprit. _« L'océan me manque ! »_ cria-t-elle.

Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en rendre compte, mais...

Elle avait toujours été libre, dans cet océan.

Toujours.

* * *

><p>Alors, reviews ? :D<p>

Pour ceux/celles qui espéraient voir Papugg, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire avec lui... Je sais pas trop pourquoi. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s quand même ^^'


End file.
